The Next Generation of Love Songs
by LadyLuckxo
Summary: AU: Lily Luna Potter is pursued by James Evans. What does her brother Albus have to say about it? Hogwarts is most definitely in trouble. Songfic to Elephant Love Medley from Moulin Rouge! Oneshot


A/N: I know I've been kinda dead to the world for awhile... I've had good reasons, I swear! First my dad had health issues, then my grandpa died... and now we're moving, and I've already packed up my notebooks. BUT... Updates all around in the first week of August, starting with Stuck, and ending with Serenity :)

Disclaimer: Lily and James are J.K. Rowlings (Okay, so they're kinda mine, but only James). And Elephant Love Medley belongs to Moulin Rouge!

Lily Luna Potter stared at the boy in front of her incredulously. He had red hair, green eyes, and glasses. The hair was brushed nicely from his face, and the ends curled a bit. She, on the other hand, had a chaotic mop of black waves and hazel eyes. She was in Gryffindor, like everyone else in her family had been, and he was in Huffelpuff. Her parents were Harry and Ginny Potter, war heroes, and his were Leslie and George Evans, a mediwitch and a plumber.

"Love is a many splendoured thing. Love lifts us up where we belong." James Evans explained patiently, a grin lighting his seventeen-year-old face. "All you need is love."

"Please, don't start that again." The girl rolled her eyes, turning from him.

"All you need is love!" James called to her.

"A girl has got to eat." Lily called back.

"All you need is love." James replied, catching up to her easily.

"She'll end up on the streets!" Lily threw up her hands in exasperation.

"All you need is love." James cupped Lily's face in his hands.

She looked up at him, quirked an eyebrow, and replied, "Love is just a game."

"**I was made for loving you, baby, and you were made for loving me**." James wiggled his eyebrows as he burst into song.

"_The only way of loving me, baby, is to pay a lovely fee."_ Lily sang back. (A/N: Okay. Italics are Lily. Bold is James)

"**Just one night. Give me just one night."**

"_There's no way, because you can't pay."_ Lily pulled away from him, backing up.

"**In the name of love! One night, in the name of love." ** James dropped to his knees, raising his hands up to Lily pleadingly.

"_You crazy fool, I won't give in to you."_ Lily laughed, continuing down the corridor.

"**Don't... leave me this way."** Lily stopped and glanced over her shoulder at James' soft words. "**I can't survive, without your sweet love. Oh please, don't leave me this way."**

"_You'd think that people would've had enough with silly love songs."_ Lily sighed.

"**I look around me and I see that isn't so. No."** James stood again, moving to lounge against the wall just behind Lily.

"_Some people want to fill the world with silly love songs."_ Lily looked pointedly at James.

"**Well, what's wrong with that, I'd like to know. Because here I go again..." **James grinned, dashing up the corridor ahead of Lily and grasping onto a support beam, swinging around. "**Love lifts us up where we belong! Where eagles fly, on a mountain high."**

"_Love makes us act like we are fools. Throw our lives away, for one happy day..."_ Lily sighed, resigned.

"**We could be heroes!" **Jamesexclaimed. Then, seeing Lily's skeptical face, added, "**Just for one day.**"

"_You... You will be mean."_ Lily accused, pushing past him.

"No, I won't." James laughed, seeing her start to come around.

"_And I... I'll drink all the time!"_ She continued.

"**We should be lovers."**

"_We can't do that..." _ Sixteen-year-old Lily looked around nervously for any sign of her older brother.

"**We should be lovers, and that's a fact."** James caught up with her again, stopping them and tilting her chin up.

"_Though nothing would keep us together..."_ Lily trailed off.

"**We could steal time, just for one day."**

"_**We could be heroes, forever and ever! We could be heroes!"**_

Lily and James looked into one another's eyes, and she felt herself blushing as he sang, "**Just because I will always love you."**

"_I can't help loving you."_ She admitted, making his grin broader. "_How wonderful life is, now you're in the world."_

"Yes, that's lovely that you've finally won her over, mate. But we're late for Transfiguration!" Albus Potter stormed up, dragging James off with him. "And don't think mum and dad won't hear about this, Lily. I'm sure you'll get an earful about indecency in the halls."

"You're thinking of Aunt Hermione!" Lily called after her brother, staring at her boyfriend until they turned the corner.

"I wish just ONE generation of Potters or Weasleys could go through Hogwarts without a musical spectacle in the halls." Professor McGonagall, Headmistress, murmured to the Charms professor.

"Ah, but Professor... it's in their blood!" Teddy Lupin winked.


End file.
